


Just day dreaming

by Snackleggg



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Benson, Mentioned Dave, Mentioned Mandu, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, mentioned wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackleggg/pseuds/Snackleggg
Summary: Jamack cant figure out why he is having these really random dreams
Relationships: Jamack & Kipo Oak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Just day dreaming

Now Jamack is just like any other mod frog. He is selfish. He doesn't dwel on things. His ultimate goal is to impress his boss and get set for life by capturing a burrow human.

But in recent days his mind has been wandering which is weird. Usually Jamack only ever cares about building his career and status but for some reason his thoughts have been drawn away from that and towards what is causing these strange reoccurring dreams he is having.

The first time he had one he just brushed it off as just a random dream, dreams were weird like that. But then it happened again, and again, and at some point Jamack couldn't just keep ignoring it.

The dream was slightly different each time and Jamack could never remember it in great detail but he does remember the reoccurring feature of these dreams. The three humans and two mutes that always appeared in these dreams. He could never remember a solid picture of their appearances but he does remember certain features about them.

There was a short human who looked like a wolf from behind for some reason, maybe it was part of camouflage or their clothing? They were always quite grumpy from what Jamack could remember. One of the taller humans was very colourful, Jamack couldn't place anything about them apart from they always played annoying music and wore colourful clothing. The two mutes were both very short. One was blue, that's the only thing Jamack could really remember about that one, and the other was green and annoying. Oh, so very annoying. 

But the one that popped out the most to him was the human that seemed to be the leader of the group. They were about the same high as the colourful one and everytime Jamack tried to recall them he could only remember three things. The colour pink, the colour purple and finally a big goofy smile. A smile you wouldn't see commonly on the surface, filled with innocence and naivety. They were the one that appeared the most in the dreams.

The dreams themselves were always varied but always with this group. Sometimes they would just be walking, sometimes they would be running from other random mutes, sometimes they would be sitting around talking and joking with each other. Jamack was always like a bystander in his own mind. He watched as he had no control over what he was saying, witty comments and jokes and friendly interactions with this group. Jamack didn't understand why he would ever be pals with some humans but remembering it always made something inside him tug, like a longing for those kind of interactions.

Mod frogs didn't do friends. Him, Harris and Kwat were only colleagues and Jamack was sure that if he wasn't their superior that they would leave him in a heartbeat.

After 2 weeks of these dreams Jamack got a little sick of constantly having these feelings of longing and decided to try and track down the source of these dreams. He asked Harris and Kwat if there had been any human sightings with these descriptions.

"What? No. If there had would have been notified" Harris answered.

"Why so specific anyway? You heard about them or something?" Kwat asked.

"Uuuhhh, yeah. I heard those descriptions from some of those trespasser mutes a few days back" Jamack lied. He knew Harris and Kwat would probably laugh at him if he told them it came from a dream.

The thoughts of who this group could be and why Jamack was dreaming about them soon disappeared into the furthest corners of his mind when the dreams abruptly stopped a week later. Jamack forgot about the strange dreams.

Even only a month after the dreams had stopped when he, Harris and Kwat were chasing a burrow girl that was pink and purple, a blue pig mute and her short grumpy friend that wore a wolf skin did he not once think about the dreams. Even when the three teamed up with an annoying green bug and his human friend that played music almost as annoying as the bug himself. The thought of the dreams never came to his mind. 

Then Kipo may or may not have changed his heart about the whole being completely selfish thing and he ran into their group a few more times before deciding travel with them a bit.

They were tracking this human resistance run by some nut job human lady when they stopped to camp out. The very annoying Dave made a frankly sad attempt at a joke and Jamack couldnt help but make a witty comment back at him and then that's when it slapped Jamack in the face. No, a slap wouldn't be accurate. It was more like he had been trampled by a stampede of mega dogs as the memory of the strange dreams resurfaced.

"Oh..... so that's where they came from...." was all Jamack could say.

Kipo, who was completely oblivious to the whirlpool of thoughts going through Jamacks head, was the only one who caught Jamacks barely audible mumble.

"Where what came from?" She asked with that dumb blinding bright smile.

Jamack shook his head to get rid of the last remnants of his daze "Nothing, I was just day dreaming"


End file.
